Minato White
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: A P3 and P4 Crossover. AU. Di sebuah kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Gekkoukan, tinggal seorang pangeran bernama Minato White, karena ia memiliki kulit seputih zombie...ehm maksudnya, seputih salju. Mereka menamainya Minato White... MinaEli, slight SouNao. R&R?


**Title: Minato White**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Ratings: T**

**Pairings: Minato A./Elizabeth**

**Disclaimer: Jika saya memiliki Atlus dan Persona, maka saya akan dipuja-puja oleh seluruh fans Persona series *digiles karena narsis ga ketulungan***

**Warnings: OOCness, crack pair, AU, lebay, gaje, penggunaan bahasa lo gue, dan sebagainya.**

**

* * *

Shara Sherenia and Shina Suzuki present**

**MINATO WHITE**

**A Persona 3 and Persona 4 Crossover Parody**

* * *

Pada suatu zaman, di sebuah kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Gekkoukan, memerintah sepasang Raja dan Ratu. Mereka adalah Yang Mulia Raja Akihiko dan Baginda Ratu Mitsuru. Saat itu, sang Ratu sudah tua**—authoress langsung ditusuk Mitsuru—**ouch! Ahem, maksud saya, ia tengah hamil tua. Semua orang di negeri itu menantikan kelahiran sang calon penerus kerajaan Gekkoukan mereka tercinta.

Lalu, pada suatu malam, ketika sang Ratu sedang latihan anggar (dasar Ratu bandel. Lagi hamil masih aja latihan anggar. Dasar Amazoness**—authoress langsung dibantai Mitsuru—**), ia tak sengaja menusuk jarinya sendiri.

Sang Ratu memperhatikan darah yang mengalir dari ujung jarinya dan menodai lengan baju latihan anggarnya yang putih.

"Hmm...aku harap anakku nanti memiliki kulit seputih baju anggarku ini, bibir semerah darah, dan rambut sekelam langit malam ini..." gumamnya.

Tak lama berselang...yah sekitar sebulan kemudian lah, Ratu Mitsuru akhirnya melahirkan. Bayi itu memiliki rambut sekelam langit malam, bibir semerah darah, dan kulit seputih saljut. Ia jadi seperti vampir**—authoress dihajar Minato—**err, maaf, maksud saya, ia menjadi sangat tampan. Mereka menamainya Snow White.

[sekonyong-konyong Minato datang dan menendang authoress.

Minato: Woii!!! Ganti namanya dong!! Ga enak pake nama Snow White, tauk!!!

Shara: yaelah ni anak banyak banget sih permintaannya!!!

Minato: Bawel! Ganti ga!?

Shina: Iyah iyah, kita ganti!!!]

Maka, setelah mendapatkan protes dari sang pemeran utama, nama sang bayi diganti menjadi Minato White, karena ia memiliki kulit seputih zombie...ehm maksudnya, seputih salju. Ia juga menjadi anak yang cerdas, tampan...well, bukan tampan lagi. Super cantik. Bahkan ibundanya sendiri sampai cemburu dan menyesal kenapa doain anaknya jadi sempurna begitu. Karena kelebihan-kelebihannya itu, rakyat Kerajaan Gekkoukan sangat menyayanginya, baik perempuan maupun lelaki, meskipun sebenarnya hal itu menjurus ke yaoi sih...

* * *

Sementara itu, di kerajaan lain yang bernama Kerajaan Yasogami, ada seorang Ratu bernama Kanji**—Kanji sudah siap membantai authoress dengan Rokuten-Ma—**ma-maksudnya, seorang Raja bernama Kanji. Ia memiliki sebuah boneka ajaib yang mirip Pinokio tapi versi kakek-kakek dan bisa berbicara bernama Igor.

"Wahai boneka ajaib, katakanlah...siapa cowok paling oke di dunia ini? Pasti saya kan?" Kanji bernarsis ria di depan boneka ajaibnya.

"Ikh, apaan sih! Ganggu orang(baca: boneka) lagi tidur aja! Lu 'kan Raja, cari aja sendiri! Punya bawahan, 'kan?" gerutu Igor sebal karena tidurnya diganggu.

Satu urat marah muncul di kepala Kanji, dan dalam sekejap dia sudah menggenggam tahtanya untuk dibantingkan kepada boneka kurang ajar itu. Igor nyaris saja mati, jika saja Souji, penasehat kerajaan sekaligus juru masak istana yang lebih ganteng dan gagah dibandingkan penguasanya sendiri, tidak menghentikannya.

"KANJI!!! Astaghfirullah!!! Sabar, sabar!! Ini bulan puasa, jangan ngamuk-ngamuk! Lagian ni boneka ajaib udah susah-susah gue cariin buat nyenengin lu malah lu ancurin!!" omel Souji.

"Habis dia bikin gue kesel sih!" gerutu Kanji.

"Udah, udah!! Igor, sekarang kamu jawab aja deh, daripada dibantai Kanji!"

"Ya udah deh, kalau itu maunya Souji sih..." Igor senyum-senyum mesum. "Sayang sekali Ratu Kanji! Ada orang lain yang lebih uke…eh, maksud saya, lebih oke daripada anda!!"

Setelah mendengar statement tersebut, Kanji melempar kursi tahtanya dan sukses membuat salah satu kaca jendela di ruangannya pecah. "APA?! Mustahil! Siapa?!" tanyanya dengan suara waria...er...maksudnya, dengan suara sangar.

"Ehm sebentar, gue lupa script," Igor menoleh kesana kemari mencari script-nya dan akhirnya authoress melemparkan script cadangan ke arahnya, yang sukses mendarat di atas kepala plontosnya. "Adaow! Dasar authoress sialan...grr."

"Bacot lu! Udah ditolongin juga!" balas authoress kesal.

"Iya, iya...hm...oh ini dia: 'Di sebuah kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Gekkoukan, tinggal seorang pangeran bernama Minato White, karena ia memiliki kulit seputih zombie...ehm maksudnya, seputih salju. Ia juga menjadi anak yang cerdas, tampan...well, bukan tampan lagi. Super cantik. Bahkan ibundanya sendiri sampai cemburu dan menyesal kenapa doain anaknya jadi sempurna begitu. Karena kelebihan-kelebihannya itu, rakyat Kerajaan Gekkoukan sangat menyayanginya, baik perempuan maupun lelaki, meskipun sebenarnya hal itu menjurus ke yaoi sih...'"

Igor selesai membaca script dan melihat Kanji siap meledak amarahnya. "WUAPA!!!?? Kurang achaaaaaaaaarrrrr!!! Souji! Cepat cari dan bunuh orang itu!"

"Hm...bayarannya apa dulu?" tanya Souji yang ternyata lumayan matre.

"Afeh?! Bayaran?? Pilih, mau kena Ziodyne ato Skull Cracker?!"

"Ehm ga jadi deh! Aku pergi dulu yah, dadah Kanji, dadah Igor!!"

Maka, Souji pergi dengan diiringi lambaian dan air mata tangis dari Kanji dan Igor. Kanji sedih karena ga ada yang masakin dia lagi, sementara Igor sedih karena nggak bakal ada lagi yang nolongin dia kalau Kanji marah-marah. Betapa malangnya nasib sebuah boneka ajaib seperti Igor...ck ck ck...

* * *

Di sisi lain, Pangeran Minato saat ini tengah melarikan diri dari istana Gekkoukan. Alasannya? Dia dipaksa kawin dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan Pinky yang bernama Putri Yukari Takeba. Sebenarnya Putri Yukari ini sangat cantik, dan suka berpakaian serba pink. Yah, tipikal gadis-gadis begitulah. Namun, mari kita simak tanggapan Pangeran Minato begitu ia disodori foto sang Putri yang tengah duduk manis, mengenakan gaun pink dan dandanan bak selebritis, tersenyum ke arah foto.

"..." Minato memandangi foto itu sejenak. "...Mending gue yaoi-an sama Ryoji, si pelawak istana..."

Setelah dimarahi, dinasehati, diberi penyuluhan, diceramahi, dikuliahi, dikasih pelajaran, dicerca, dicaci maki, dan diberikan bermaca-macam wejangan (lha, apa hubungannya coba?), Pangeran Minato kabur ke hutan di dekat istana Gekkoukan.

"Ku lari ke hutan...kemudian teriakku. Ku lari ke pantai..." Minato mulai menggumam tak jelas sebelum ia sadar, "Hah?! Kok gue malah jadi inget AADC gini sih?!"

"Pecahkan saja gelasnya biar ramai, biar mengaduh sampai gaduh."

Minato yang mendengar puisinya dilanjutkan, segera berbalik dengan pandangan tajam. "Siapa di sana!?"

"Huh? Waduh! Sial, gue kelepasan. Gue suka sama Dian Sastro sih!" Souji keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri. "Ya sudahlah. Pangeran Minato White, saya diperintahkan oleh Baginda Ratu Kanji untuk membunuhmu. Jadi tolong diem ya, biar saya gampang bunuhnya~"

"Hah? Kok begitu? Emang gue ada salah apa sama Baginda Ratu situ?"

Namun Souji sudah mengarahkan katana-nya ke arah leher Minato yang terpojok. "Satu..."

"JA-JANGAAAAAAAAAN!!! JANGAN BUNUH GUE, NTAR GUE KASIH DUIT DEH!!!" Minato mulai histeris. Di saat seperti ini ia mulai menyesal tidak menuruti perintah ibundanya tercinta untuk selalu membawa pedang kemana-mana.

"Dua..."

"NTAR SEMUA BARANG GUE, GUE KASIH KE ELU DEH!!! BAJU, TIVI, BUKU, KALO PERLU SEISI KAMAR GUE SAMPAI USAHA RUMAH MAKAN GUE LU AMBIL DEH!!!"

"Ti—eh? Usaha Rumah Makan???"

"Iya!! Usaha Rumah Makan Cinto Bundo, tersedia menu masakan Padang, Jawa, Kalimantan, Sulawesi, Bali, Lombok, Papua, Pulau Rote sampai Pulau apa aja juga ada! Kalau mau lu ambil deh tuh bisnis, gue udah capek juga ngurusin yang kayak gitu!"

"Hmm...tawaran yang menarik," Souji menurunkan katana-nya. "Tapi nanti gimana aku laporan ke Kanji? Bisa dihajar pake Rokuten-Ma nih..."

"Tenang aja, bilang aja gue diselamatin Minato FC gue...kan jumlahnya jutaan tuh, ya jelas lu kalah dong."

Sekonyong-konyong, muncullah Shara, salah satu dari dua authoress sinting yang menggarap fic ini. "Halah!! Udah, mending lu kasih dia boneka ato apa gitu kek!"

"Hmm...bener juga. Tapi saya ga ada duit buat beli boneka..."

"Minta aja sama Minato!! Dia kan pangeran, pasti punya duit—hmph!!" Shara ditarik keluar dari scene itu oleh Shina karena readers sudah mulai protes juga.

"Wah, authoress pinter! Yuk kita beli bonekanya!" ajak Souji riang.

"Boleh, tapi lu lindungin gue yah..." Minato mengajukan syarat.

"Seppo, lah. Asal ada saya, pasti semua beres."

* * *

Sementara itu, di sebuah kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Velvet...

"Ayolah, Lizzy..."

"Ga mau!"

"Tapi Lizzy!"

"Lizzy udah bilang ga mau! Lizzy ga mau kawin sama cowok goblog, Mama!" seorang putri berambut pirang pendek bernama lengkap Elizabeth atau akrab disapa Lizzy menunjuk ke arah muka seorang pangeran di depannya.

"Lizzy! Jangan seenak jidatmu ngatain orang goblog! Dia itu cowok tercakep dan terpintar di negeri kita tauk!!" omel Baginda Ratu Izanami (what? Izanami jadi mama-nya Elizabeth? Apa kata dunia?!**—authoress dihajar Nyx dan Lizzy—**).

"Ya sudah kalau Mama ga percaya, biar Lizzy tes!" Elizabeth menghadapi Pangeran yang belakangan diketahui bernama Pangeran Jin. "Para Kurcaci akan pergi menebang kayu di hutan jika hari benar-benar terang. Snow White tidak akan kabur dari istana jika ayahnya tidak marah. Jika hari hujan dan petir menyambar maka ayahnya akan marah-marah. Jika petir menyambar, maka kemungkinan pohon tumbang. Jika pohon tumbang, maka pekerjaan Kurcaci akan semakin mudah sehingga mereka cepat pulang ke rumah. Mengerti Pangeran Mitsuo?"

"Er...ya," Pangeran Jin terlihat ragu.

"Kalau begitu, simpulkan kejadian di atas!"

"Tentu saja Snow White akan tertidur di rumah Kurcaci, dan akan ditemukan oleh para Kurcaci setelah selesai bekerja lebih awal."

"Tuh! Mama denger 'kan?!"

"Maksudnya?" Izanami bertanya telmi.

"Seharusnya tidak dapat ditarik kesimpulan! Tidak ada pernyataan yang dapat mendukung kejadian tersebut, belum lagi tidak ada premis yang menghubungkan antara Snow White dengan kurcacinya!"

"Lizzy! Jangan sok pinter kamu!"

"Tapi Lizzy 'kan memang pinter, Mama!"

"Kalau begitu, minggat kamu! Jangan pulang sebelum kamu menemukan pasangan yang baik!"

Maka, Elizabeth mulai merantau untuk mencari penghasilan untuk bundo tercinta...eh salah, itu mah Malin Kundang ya? Ahem. Maka, Elizabeth mulai berkelana mencari pasangan untuknya bersama dengan kakaknya, Margareth dan Lucireth (alias Margareth versi cowok, haks!).

* * *

Kembali ke tempat Minato. Rupanya dia tersesat ke dalam hutan setelah ditinggal oleh Souji. Otaknya yang jenius itu entah kenapa tidak berfungsi hari ini. Yah mungkin karena dia ada di dalam kawasan tak bersinyal, jadi prosessornya susah untuk membuatnya berpikir jenih (sebenarnya Minato itu manusia atau robot? Jadi heran.)

"Haduh...dimana gue? Souji sialan, ninggalin orang seenak udel!" gerutunya kesal.

Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan Minato melihat sebuah rumah kecil. Ia pun memutuskan untuk nyelonong masuk, karena ia menganut prinsip karakter game RPG Adventure: silahkan masuk ke rumah orang lain tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan bebas menggeledah semua barang yang ada di dalam rumah itu.

"Selamat siang...konnichiwa, guten tag...ada orang??" ia memanggil. "Ga ada yah...walah, kenapa ni rumah kotor bin jorok banget gini sih? Mereka pasti ga tau pepatah 'bersih itu sebagian dari iman'. Ya sudahlah, mending gue bersiin, daripada nganggur...'kan dapet pahala juga."

Akhirnya, Pangeran Minato memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih di dalam pondok itu. Entah dia memang terlalu jenius dan berbakat dalam segala hal atau pada dasarnya memiliki talenta sebagai pembokat asli, authoress tidak mengerti. Yang jelas hasil akhirnya pondok itu tampak kinclong seperti perabotan di istana miliknya. Karena kelelahan, sang Pangeran akhirnya tertidur pulas di atas salah satu kasur yang ada.

Tak lama berselang, ketujuh Kurcaci yaitu Nanako, Ken, Teddie alias Kuma, Yosuke, Naoto(maaph!!!), Ikutsuki, dan Adachi pulang ke rumah mereka. Mereka kontan terkejut mendapati rumah mereka sudah bersih sampai mengkilap dan menemukan seorang pangeran tampan tertidur pulas di kasur Yosuke.

"Siapa ni orang? Ganteng ahmad," celetuk Yosuke.

"Bukan ganteng lagi, kuma. Cantik, kuma~" ralat Teddie.

"Sepertinya dia orang baik..." gumam Ken.

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu?" tanya Nanako polos.

"Dia sudah mau berbaik hati membersihkan rumah kita yang tengil ini sampai mengkilap, itu 'kan baik," jelas Naoto.

"Iya juga...dan wajahnya mirip Naoto juga," tambah Tohru.

"Terus? Mo diapain? Dibangunin? Ada ember air tuh dipojok, bekas air hujan yang bocor kemarin," usul Shuji kejam.

"Jangan! Kan kasian, dia sudah capek-capek kerja, dibanguninnya kasar gitu!" sergah Ken.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita tunggu dia sampai bangun," tukas Naoto kalem.

Namun belum sempat mereka menunggu lama, Minato mulai membuka matanya. Ia mengulet di atas kasur dan bangkit ke posisi duduk. "..." ia melihat ke arah Naoto. "Wah, rupanya tidur bisa membuatku tampak awet muda..."

"Sialan! Lo kira gue cermin!!??" bentak Naoto dengan logat kasarnya keluar.

"Sabar, Naoto-chan, sabar!!" Teddie dan Yosuke mati-matian menahan Naoto agar tidak menembaki Pangeran Minato dengan revolver-nya.

Minato mengucek-ngucek matanya dan akhirnya sadar bahwa para kurcaci itu sudah pulang. "Ah...maaf saya masuk seenaknya. Ini rumah kalian ya?"

"Betul. Namaku Shuji Ikutsuki, dan aku pembina SEES...eh, maksudku, ketua dari kelompok kurcaci ini. Mereka ini adalah Nanako, Ken, Yosuke, Teddie, Adachi, dan Naoto."

"Oh...perkenalkan, nama saya Minato White, pangeran dari Kerajaan Gekkoukan," Minato tersenyum, mengeluarkan Charm yang sudah di-max, Understanding yang juga sudah di-max dan Bravery yang juga sudah mencapai max. "Maaf saya seenaknya...sebenarnya saya disuruh menikahi Putri Yukari dari Kerajaan Pinky, tapi saya menolak terus saya kabur. Lalu saya ketemu seseorang yang disuruh oleh Ratu Kanji dari Kerajaan Yasogami untuk membunuh saya. Akhirnya saya sampai di rumah ini, dan saya bersih-bersih tadi karena rumah ini kotor, lalu saya tertidur karena kelelahan. Maaf jika saya mengganggu dan merepotkan, tapi apa saya boleh tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu?"

Para kurcaci yang terlanjur terpikat oleh karisma dan pesona Minato yang maha dahsyat**—maaf, authoress sedang lebay—**langsung mengangguk antusias (well, terkecuali Naoto, Nanako, dan Ken, yang masih normal).

"Tentu saja boleh! Mau seumur idup juga boleh! Karena kami sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi penggemarmu seumur hidup!" sorak keempat kurcaci yaoi**—authoress menghindari serangan keempatnya—**riang gembira.

* * *

Lalu, di Kerajaan Yasogami...

"Tadaima!! Aku pulang, Kanji, Igor!" sorak Souji riang sambil melambai-lambaikan sebuah boneka kelinci dengan brand Peter Rabbit (Petter Rabbit™ belong to Funtom Toy Company™, Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso). "Kanji, aku bawa hadiah buatmu nih!"

"Wah, boneka Petter Rabbit™-nya Funtom! Makasih Souji~" Kanji girang bukan main. "Lalu, hasilnya?"

"Er...maaf Kanji, aku gagal. Pangeran Minato diselamatkan oleh para pengawalnya, padahal aku nyaris saja berhasil membunuhnya."

"Hm...pengawalnya siapa?"

"Itu...pengawalnya si...oh ya, Minato FC!!"

"Buseth! Dia minta tolong kepada Fans-nya untuk melindunginya?"

"Iya. Mana banyak ceweknya lagi. Kamu tau kan kalau aku ga bisa ngelukain cewek, soalnya aku ga tegaan, terus nanti popularitasku sebagai Protagonist di Persona 4 yang baik hati, pintar, dan rajin menabung serta beribadah ini bisa hancur..."

"Hmm...dasar Pangeran Minato licik! Berani-beraninya dia memakai FC-nya untuk melindungi dirinya!" Kanji mendengus. "Ya sudah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu! Sekarang kita jalankan saja rencana J!"

"Rencana J? Rencana apa itu? Kenapa namanya bukan Rencana B? Memangnya kita punya berapa rencana sih? Atau karena kamu nggak lulus SD, jadi baca alfabet-nya langsung lompat ke J?"

Souji terdiam setelah Kanji kembali mengangkat kursi tahtanya dan Rokuten-Ma siap di sisinya. "Uhmm...oke, aku diam."

* * *

"Hatsyiii!!!"

Spontan keempat kurcaci yaoi**—lagi-lagi authoress berhasil menghindari serangan mereka—**menoleh ke arah Pangeran Minato, yang baru saja bersin, dan menghampirinya dengan tampak sok cemas, sok perhatian.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Minato-sama?" tanya Yosuke cemas.

"Apa Anda kedinginan?" tambah Ikutsuki.

"Ah tidak...sepertinya ada orang yang sedang membicarakanku, itu saja," Minato tersenyum manis.

"Ini teh jahe untuk Anda, Minato-sama," Adachi menghidangkan secangkir teh yang ia seduh sendiri kepada Minato.

Sang pangeran tersenyum super uke sambil mengangkat cangkir itu ke depan bibirnya. "Terima kasih, maaf sudah repot-repot..."

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, kuma! Kami melakukan ini demi kebahagiaanmu, Minato-sama, kuma!" Teddie menjawab.

Keempatnya nyengir lebar, sementara Naoto, Nanako dan Ken bersweatdrop ria sambil memperhatikan mereka yang tampak berada di dunia mereka sendiri-sendiri. Minato bahagia saja karena para kurcaci itu tidak ada niat untuk membunuhnya atau mengusirnya.

* * *

"Mwahahahahaha! It's done!"

Kanji dan Souji kini tengah berada di basement istana, di mana penyihir kerajaan mereka, Junpei, tinggal. Ia baru saja menyulap sebuah apel kebun istana menjadi apel Fuji beracun.

"Nah…terus?" pertanyaan Souji membuat Kanji dan Junpei menoleh ke arahnya. "Gimana caranya kamu kasih tu apel beracun ke dia?"

"Gampang...dia 'kan doyan makan apel, pasti mau lah makan apel gratis," Kanji nyengir pede. "Oh ya, Junpei, nanti lu yang pergi ya!"

"Kok gue?!" Junpei protes.

"Ya muka gue kan rada sangar, ntar dia sadar kalo gue tuh Ratu, eh salah! Raja Kanji!"

_Tumben dia sadar tampang dia sendiri, _pikir Souji dan Junpei dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Maka, diutuslah Junpei sang penyihir untuk mencari Minato. Ketika ia tiba di pondok kecil di tengah hutan, ia melihat Minato dikelilingi keempat kurcaci yaoi yang sekarang seperti harem-nya. Ketiga kurcaci lainnya masih sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka.

"Buseth, ni anak ga cewek ga cowok dijadiin harem semua sama dia," Junpei sweatdrop.

Minato yang menyadari kehadiran Junpei segera keluar dari rumah untuk melihatnya, diikuti para kurcaci. "Maaf, siapa ya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hah? Gue Junpei, penyi—eh salah, salah! Gue seorang salesman apel Fuji yang lagi menawarkan sampel apel kami dari satu daerah ke daerah lainnya! Apa kau ingin mencicipinya?" Junpei menunjukkan apel Fuji beracun di tangannya.

"Apel gratis? Hm...boleh, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Kata Bunda Mitsuru, gue ga boleh nerima pemberian orang asing."

Spontan Junpei dan para kurcaci yang mendengarnya bergubrakzz ria serta bersweatdrop ria ditambah berjawsdrop ria mendengar jawaban Minato. Dasar anak mami**—authoress ditusuk Minato seketika—**eh, maksudnya anak yang patuh pada orang tua.

"Udahlah! Makan aja napa sih!" Junpei pun menyumpelkan apel gede itu ke mulut Minato.

Minato terpaksa menelan apel itu bulat-bulat dan pingsan seketika. Junpei tertawa jahat , "Hahahahahaha! Kenapa ga gue paksa daritadi ya? Ya sudahlah, toh dia sudah mati. Adios, semuanya!" dan diapun menghilang dari pandangan.

"Minato-sama...meninggal?" Ken memandangnya tak percaya.

"Berarti nanti seperti cerita Snow White aslinya, siapa yang menciumnya akan membangunkannya," tambah Nanako.

Mendengar hal tersebut, keempat kurcaci yaoi bertukar pandang, dan spontan berebutan kesempatan untuk mencium Pageran Minato.

"Aku duluan!!!" bentak Yosuke.

"Enak aja! Aku duluan!" omel Adachi.

"Nggak boleh! Minato-sama milikku!" amuk Ikutsuki.

"Bukan, kuma! Dia milik Teddie!!" raung Teddie.

Sementara pertengkaran itu terjadi, Nanako dan Ken asyik-asyikkan duduk berduaan di bawah pohon rindang. Naoto? Dia Cuma bisa bengong dan sweatdrop ria sendirian memperhatikan teman-teman kurcacinya yang berebut ingin mencium cowok yang mirip dengan dirinya itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, Putri Elizabeth yang tiba di Kerajaan Yasogami bersama Margareth dan Lucireth mendengar kabar tentang keberadaan seorang Pangeran cerdas nan rupawan bernama Snow White dari koran yang beredar di sana. Info terakhir yang mereka dapatkan adalah si Pangeran melarikan diri dari istananya di Kerajaan Gekkoukan karena menolak dikawinin dengan Putri Yukari dari Kerajaan Pinky.

Putri Elizabeth menaruh simpati kepada Pangeran Minato karena ia juga menolak dinikahkan dengan Pangeran Jin sehingga disuruh merantau untuk mencari pasangan. Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk melamar Pangeran Minato karena mungkin saja mereka cocok. Kemudian, mereka bertemu dengan seorang informan yang sedang berbelanja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Souji.

"Pangeran Minato White? Iya sih, katanya dia itu cowok paling cakep dan pintar di seluruh dunia sampai-sampai Ratu Kanji jealous sama dia," jelas Souji sambil memilih lobak.

"Terus? Kamu tahu dia ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Menurut Junpei, si penyihir kerajaan, katanya dia udah mati karena makan apel Fuji beracun bulat-bulat. Sekarang paling dia ada di rumah kurcaci di tengah hutan Kerajaan Gekkoukan."

"Dia mati karena makan apel Fuji beracun atau karena makan apel bulat-bulat atau dua-duanya?"

"Meneketehek! Saya kan ga di sana buat liatin!"

"Hm...tapi kamu tau di mana letak rumah kurcacinya?"

"Iya sih..."

"Bagus. Sekarang kamu anterin saya ke sana."

"Boleh, tapi tunggu saya selesai belanja ya...terus bayarin juga belanjaan saya."

Elizabeth ngeliat tumpukan belanjaan Souji yang menggunung dan shock. Souji Cuma tertawa licik dan melanjutkan membeli beberapa barang lagi.

* * *

Setelah selesai menemani Souji belanja serta membayar semua belanjaan itu (uang saku yang dikasih Ratu Izanami sampai ludes buat bayarin belanjaannya Souji), Putri Elizabeth bersama Margareth, Lucireth dan Souji pergi ke hutan di Kerajaan Gekkoukan. Souji pun mengantarkan mereka sampai tiba di rumah kurcaci. Di sana, mereka melihat keempat kurcaci yaoi masih sibuk bertengkar sementara tiga lainnya merhatiin aja dari bawah pohon rindang.

Putri Elizabeth kemudian menghampiri ketiga kurcaci yang duduk-duduk santai. "Permisi...numpang tanya, apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Pangeran Minato meninggal setelah makan apel Fuji beracun. Sekarang keempat kurcaci yaoi itu sedang berebut siapa yang mau nyium Pangeran Minato supaya dia bangun kayak cerita Snow White aslinya," jelas Naoto panjang lebar.

"Boleh saya cium dia duluan?"

"Silahkan, silahkan. Mereka nggak bakal merhatiin, masih bertengkar sih..."

Maka Putri Elizabeth mendekati Pangeran Minato yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Ia kemudian memperhatikan wajah si Pangeran yang cantik rupawan. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang menatap wajah Minato yang datar, namun kayak ekspresi (silahkan bayangkan sendiri seperti apa wajahnya saat ini).

"Hm...ternyata benar apa kata koran... 'Di sebuah kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Gekkoukan, tinggal seorang pangeran bernama Minato White, karena ia memiliki kulit seputih zombie...ehm maksudnya, seputih salju. Ia juga menjadi anak yang cerdas, tampan...well, bukan tampan lagi. Super cantik. Bahkan ibundanya sendiri sampai cemburu dan menyesal kenapa doain anaknya jadi sempurna begitu. Karena kelebihan-kelebihannya itu, rakyat Kerajaan Gekkoukan sangat menyayanginya, baik perempuan maupun lelaki, meskipun sebenarnya hal itu menjurus ke yaoi sih...'"

Elizabeth pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Minato. Jarak bibir mereka tinggal 15 cm sekarang...

10 cm...

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

1 cm...

0.5 cm...

0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-hosh, hosh-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000...

[tiba-tiba Margareth dan Lucireth mendatangi kedua authoress dan menabok keduanya.

Margareth: Cepetan! Lu tega bener sih sama adek gue!

Lucireth: Tauk nih! Mentang-mentang lu salah satu anggota Minato FC!

Shina: Kok gue kena sih...hiks...

Shara: I-iya!!! Sebentar!!!]

Dan akhirnya setelah authoress dimarahi kedua kakak Elizabeth, bibir sang putri menyentuh bibir lembut sang pangeran. Elizabeth memejamkan matanya, merasakan lembut dan manis bibir Minato. Namun...

1 menit lewat...

2 menit lewat...

5 menit lewat...

30 menit lewat...

Satu jam...

"Lho? Kok ga bisa sih?" Elizabeth menarik mundur bibirnya dan memandangi Minato dengan keheranan.

Margareth dan Lucireth sudah mengambil langkah untuk menyiksa authoress lagi, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Butuh bantuan?"

Ketiga bersaudara itu mendongak dan menemukan Kanjibeth, kembaran alias Elizabeth versi cowok sekonyong-konyong muncul di scene.

"Kanjibeth! Ngapain kamu di sini?" Elizabeth melongo.

"Mau dibantuin ga?" Kanjibeth bertanya lagi.

"Err...iya deh."

Kanjibeth langsung meninju perut Minato. Apel Fuji beracun yang ternyata nyangkut di tenggorokannya langsung keluar. Minato pun bangkit dari kematian...hihihihihihihihi...**—authoress spontan dibantai Minato karena secara tidak langsung mengatainya sebagai setan—**

"Nah, coba di tes, bisa ngomong apa nggak," ujar Kanjibeth.

"Baiklah...Pangeran Minato White, saya punya pertanyaan," Elizabeth berdeham sebentar, "Para Kurcaci akan pergi menebang kayu di hutan jika hari benar-benar terang. Snow White tidak akan kabur dari istana jika ayahnya tidak marah. Jika hari hujan dan petir menyambar maka ayahnya akan marah-marah. Jika petir menyambar, maka kemungkinan pohon tumbang. Jika pohon tumbang, maka pekerjaan Kurcaci akan semakin mudah sehingga mereka cepat pulang ke rumah. Coba simpulkan kejadian di atas!"

"Afeh?? Pertanyaan anda tidak logis karena tidak mungkin membuat kesimpulan premis tanpa ada pernyataan. Lagian logika premis antara Snow White ama Kurcaci tidak terhubung… What's the point of asking question without answer?"

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, Pangeran Minato White...saya adalah Pangeran Kanjibeth dari Kerajaan Velvet, dan saya hendak melamarmu menjadi uke saya," ujar Kanjibeth tiba-tiba.

Elizabeth spontan melongo. "Heh! Dasar yaoi! Aku duluan yang sampai di sini tauk!"

"Cinta itu tak pandang bulu...dan lagi, 'kan aku yang bantuin ngeluarin apel dari tenggorokanya."

"Tapi yang nyium dia itu aku!"

"Aku lebih tua dari kamu, Lizzy."

"Ga tau istilah 'Ladies First', ya?!"

"Mikir kah?"

"Aku yang disuruh nyari suami sama Mama, kamu 'kan nggak!"

"Ga ada salahnya nyari pasangan dari sekarang."

"WOI, STOP!!! JANGAN BERTENGKAR DI SINI!!!" Minato akhirnya ngamuk, stress juga ngeliat Elizabeth dan Kanjibeth bertengkar di depannya. "Lebih baik kalian suit atau hompimpa atau gambreng atau apalah gitu! Yang menang bakal gue kawinin!"

Maka, setelah tujuh hari tujuh malam bertanding suit, hompimpa, gambreng, main racing games, duel, dan lain sebagainya, Kanjibeth keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

"Bagus, lu gue kawinin," ujar Souji setelah mendengar hasilnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! AKU MENANG!!! Lizzy, sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi ke ujung dunia, dehidrasi di gunung Sahara, hilang di Segitiga Bermuda..." Kanjibeth malah asyik menyanyikan lagunya Gita Gutawa.

Tapi Elizabeth tidak bergeming. Ia menatap Minato lalu memanggilnya. "Pangeran Minato White..."

"Ya? What happen aya naon??"

"Kamu bilang 'yang menang bakal gue _kawinin_'...kawinin sama siapa?"

Minato tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Akhirnya ada yang nangkep maksud omongan gue...yak, tepat sekali! Putri Elizabeth, kau akan kunikahi, sementara kau, Pangeran Kanjibeth, akan kukawinin sama adikku, si Minako."

"WHAT?! Kok jadi begini sih?!" semuanya melongo tak percaya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di Kerajaan Yasogami...

"SIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!! KENAPA DIA GA MATI-MATI SIH????????!!!!!!!!!" Kanji mulai ngamuk lagi di istananya.

"Nasib lu," sahut Igor cuek bebek.

Sedetik kemudian...berkumandang suara dari speaker masjid di Kerajaan Yasogami.

"Innalillahi wa innalillahi raji'un. Telah meninggal dunia, sebuah boneka bernama Igor. Semoga ia diterima di sisi-Nya. Amin ya robbal alamin..."

**

* * *

EPILOGUE**

Minato dan Elizabeth menikah berbarengan dengan Minako dan Kanjibeth. Seluruh rakyat Kerajaan Gekkoukan dan Kerajaan Velvet menyambut gembira pernikahan mereka.

Bagaimana dengan nasib para kurcaci? Ken sudah pasti sama Nanako. Naoto rupanya dipinang oleh Souji yang terpesona akan kecantikan si kurcaci. Yosuke memutuskan untuk yaoi-an berdua dengan Teddie. Ikutsuki bunuh diri ketika Adachi memutuskan untuk menikah dengan kurcaci tetangga bernama Ryotarou.

Lalu, kabar Margareth dan Lucireth? Akhirnya keduanya dikawinin sama Pangeran Jin dan Putri Yukari, maksudnya supaya mereka nggak tersinggung begitu.

Terakhir, Kanji dikabarkan tobat dan kini sudah menikahi seorang gadis cantik bernama Yukiko. Junpei juga dikawinkan dengan peramal istana Gekkoukan bernama Chidori.

**And They Live Happily Ever After...Maybe (lol)**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: ***tepar* pegel dah buatnya...ahem, credit to D-in-Exile and Triad for the inspiration~ Review? OwO


End file.
